


Say the Word

by Hockey_3720



Series: I Will Be Your Parachute [3]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Flashback, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: “Ugh. Did we really win the Super Bowl yesterday,” Julian groaned out as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The next thing he noticed was the fact that there was a body lying next to his… He sucked in a breath and turned his head, expecting to see a blonde lying next to him… His heart nearly stopped when he saw his best friend’s tanned, muscular, naked body lying next to him with the white sheets pooling around his waist and his eyes shut.“What the…” Julian paused for a second as he realized he himself was naked. Julian’s eyes went wide. His breathing became uneven. He couldn’t help but think about how he had hooked up with his best friend.





	Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was the last part of this series, becuase I'm running out of good lyrics from "Parachute" by Chris Stapleton!

Julian sighed as he slid into the driver seat of his car. After a few seconds he pushed his key into the ignition, backed out and began driving in the direction toward his house. 

“I’m so stupid,” he grumbled to himself. “I’m so fucking stupid.” Julian couldn’t help but feel guilty, he knew Danny was vulnerable… run But he never meant to take advantage of him. 

As Julian pulled into his driveway, his chest began to tighten and his eyes had hot tears gathering at the back of his eyes. “Why’d I do it? I should’ve just…” He forcefully shifted the car into park and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “He… He won't remember any of it.” Julian sighed as he shut his eyes and let out a huff. 

Panic began to settle in his chest as he realized Danny probably wouldn’t remember… That… That he was left with feelings that he’d never get in return. This was only the second time the two had ever been together, but Julian has had feelings since he met Danny and they began training in the summers together… And then they were on the same team. Julian began picking up little flings, to keep himself distracted… Or so he thought… What he didn’t know was that the feeling would never leave. 

The Super Bowl came The two of them were intoxicated beyond belief when they hooked up. The morning after still haunts Julian… In fact, the memory is burned into his brain… 

***

“Ugh. Did we really win the Super Bowl yesterday,” Julian groaned out as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The next thing he noticed was the fact that there was a body lying next to his… He sucked in a breath and turned his head, expecting to see a blonde lying next to him… His heart nearly stopped when he saw his best friend’s tanned, muscular, naked body lying next to him with the white sheets pooling around his waist and his eyes shut.

“What the…” Julian paused for a second as he realized he himself was naked. Julian’s eyes went wide. His breathing became uneven. He couldn’t help but think about how he had hooked up with his best friend. 

Julian instantly moved over and threw both his legs over the side of the bed and frantically looked around for his briefs. When he found them he quickly scooped them off the floor along with his jeans and t-shirt. He popped back up and looked over at Danny’s sleeping body, his chest rising and falling. Julian slid on his boxers, then his jeans and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, but before he could escape-- and not see Danny freak out-- Danny began stirring. 

“What the…” Danny’s eyes snapped opened and he focused his eyes on Julian. “Jules? Did we?!” 

Julian began to blush as he looked at his best friend sitting there with his wild dark hair and his wide deep brown eyes looking at him. “I’m not gay!” 

Julian swear his heart dropped for a second. He knew that, but hearing it from Danny himself made Julian feel lost and unsure about life. “I’m not either,” Julian quickly shot back as he looked down at Danny. 

“Can… Can we just forget about this? If anyone finds out… We could… Oh god… And coach… Coach will be so mad! You know how he gets when anyone tries to date within the organization! And I don’t wanna find out what it would be like if he found out that two players did what we did,” Danny complained as he shook his head… “I love you man… But… Please… Before it gets awkward…” 

Julian got the hint and quickly shuffled out of the room and into his own. When he got inside, he almost instantly let tears run down his face. 

He wanted what he couldn’t have and he knew it.

*** 

The feeling that Julian had felt that morning… and many mornings after was back and he felt completely crushed, like a truck had just ran over him. He yanked his keys out of the ignition and angrily made his way into his house. 

When he got inside, he plopped down on the couch and stuffed his face into his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid. Julian… You are a fucking idiot. You need to be a better person. You never should’ve taken advantage of him.” 

He sighed as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Julian slid forward and pulled it from his pocket to see Danny’s face popping up on the screen. Julian’s heart began to race as he looked at it, but didn’t hit answer… After another minute of just looking down at his phone, it lit up again-- a text from Danny. 

Dola 21:36  
I think we should talk. 

Julian’s breath hitched as he looked down at his phone. “What could there be to talk about,” Julian complained. 

He sighed and opened the text before typing; ‘I get it, man… No strings attached. Just like last time.” 

A few seconds later, this phone began ringing again… Danny, of course. Julian rolled his eyes and placed his phone down on the coffee counter, and then shuffled into the kitchen to brew himself a nice cup of strong, black, coffee. 

When it was finished brewing, he brought his cup up to his lips and let the hot liquid burn down his throat. He pulled it away and cringed as the liquid made its way down his esophagus. Julian then shuffled back to his living room area where he sat down on the couch and sucked in a deep breath. “I need to stop doing this shit to myself,” he complained to himself as he rolled his eyes and took another sip. “I need to keep my feelings to myself from here on out.” 

“No you don’t, Jules,” Danny’s rough voice came from behind him. 

Julian practically spilled the coffee all over himself as he jumped. He hadn’t even heard Danny come in the house. He slowly turned around to see a freshly showered Danny standing there with his arms crossed. 

“Danny,” Julian’s voice raised an octave. “What are you doing here? I didn’t even hear you come in!” Julian leaned forward and placed his mug on the table, then stood up to face Danny. 

“I came to talk! It’s kinda hard when you don't answer your phone and you claim that there is no reason to talk! The way I see it… There is a lot to talk about! You can’t just up and leave like you did,” Danny told Julian as he put both his hands on his hips. 

“I think it was for the best,” Julian shot back as he threw his hands up in the air. “I couldn’t afford to get rejected again! I was willing to put the Super Bowl situation aside for you, but you know what?! I’m into men! And I’m into you! It tore me apart when I walked out of that room. And that night, it was both of us… But… Earlier today? That was all me! I’m sorry for taki-,” Julian was cut off. 

“Jules! Stop and listen to me,” Danny yelled at Julian as he moved toward Julian. 

“No! I’m sorry for taking advantage of you last night! I really didn’t mean to do it! I want more… I’m not gonna lie. I love you! Okay! There! I said it! I fucking love you! Now you can leave! I understand. I understand that you’re no gay and that you don’t have feelings for me,” Julian finished. He felt defeated. He just shook his head and looked at the ground. 

“Jules,” Danny’s soft voice came through as Julian could see him approach in his peripheral vision. He reached out and placed a hand on Julian's bicep. 

Julian quickly yanked away from Danny’s warm hand. “No! Just don’t touch me! Leave me alone! I understand… It’ll take me some time. But I, do understand, Danny.” 

“No Julian,” Danny complained as he moved forward to grab Julian. “You need to listen! If you would just let me speak… You’d know that I have feelings for you too! That I’ve been hiding feeling that I’ve had for you too. You’d know that I’m in love with you! So, please… Jules… I’m sorry I’ve kept it from you.” 

Julian looked up to lock eyes with Danny. As he stared into the dark eyes of his best friend-- of the man he’s in love with. “What about coach,” Julian asked in an emotionless voice. 

Danny moved his right hand up to cup Julian’s cheek as he studied his beautiful blue eyes. “I don’t give a damn. I just want you, Jules.” 

Before Julian could say a word, Danny’s warm lips were on his… And he was at a loss for words.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed! After some of the feedback I get from professors on my writing, it can be very discouraging to write. But I'm glad some people actually like what I write... But I guess that's what makes writing better, people like you critiquing work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
